Wordless
by Cielo1207
Summary: With Tsuna, Mukuro didn't need words...warning shounen-ai,5yl!6927
1. Chapter 1

My first khr fanfic! tsuna is around 20 in this story, I'm sorry if the characters are ooc. This is based on Halloween's Phantom's challange.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and unfortunately never will...**

* * *

><p>He didn't need them, those meaningless redundant words. The only served to confuse and twist his feelings into an unrecognizable lump. Yet they spewed from his lips, a horrendous, foul torrent. Everyone who heard them merely saw ugly lies and believed them, hating his very soul for a mere miscommunication. But somehow, he saw past all them. Past layers of lies and hate, and did not judge him. He looked past words and saw actions, felt his true feelings which reverberated from his soul. And for that, Mukuro Rokudo was eternally grateful.<p>

He didn't expect himself to come to accept him, that pathetic, naïve boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even more surprising, those feelings of acceptance turned into something more. Although, he never acknowledged those feelings, well maybe he did in his own way. Why do you think he wanted to 'possess' Tsuna's body so much? But Mukuro never acted on those feelings, breaking out of the Vendice to pursue Tsuna would only serve to chase him away. So besides the occasional flirts, he let those feelings hang and hoped that with time, they would rot.

They didn't, if anything, they grew. Curse the stupid 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' for being true. Mukuro didn't need those impossible dreams of being with Tsuna to taunt him. It was impossible considering Tsuna's near obsession with that…that girl Kyoko. He felt like gagging every time he thought of her, he wanted to crush that so-called 'smile as bright as the sun', that 'goddess' whom Tsuna worshipped. Unfortunately, she was Chrome's friend. In fact, if he could be near Tsuna in his own body, he would never touch a single hair on that girl's head. Unfortunately, that needed a miracle and the last time he checked, miracles were out of stock.

The miracle happened. Mukuro would swear on his normal eye that he didn't expect Tsuna to be working on his release since Tsuna officially became Vongola Decimo. It took five long years of blackmailing, threatening and cajoling the Vendice before they would allow Mukuro out on the condition that he would be under Tsuna's constant surveillance. Mukuro didn't find out about it until the actual day he was released. It was the best surprise he ever got.

He stumbled out of that cold, dark prison, head spinning and right in front of him was his beloved benefactor in all his lovely glory and regrettably, his stupid guardians were there too. Tsuna had grown a lot in those five years. Not only in height but also in personality, he had an aura that commanded attention and demanded submission, he was a leader through and through. Then, Tsuna smiled and Mukuro saw that it was still the same old warm smile. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Tsuna said in a deeper but still familiar voice "Welcome home Mukuro!"

Mukuro wanted to fall to the ground and worship the very ground Tsuna stood on, he wanted to declare his undying loyalty and thank him a thousand -no a million times and most of all, he wanted to gather the still petite boss in his arms and kiss him, tears running down his face but he did none of those. Mukuro staggered forward and said "I still haven't given up on possessing your body Vongola Decimo." And just as he was about to pass out, he felt warm arms encircle him catching him and he smelt a sweet heavenly scent. Too bad the voice of the storm guardian ruined it.

"After all Jyuudaime's done for you! You ungrat—"

He didn't expect Tsuna's warm breath to tickle his ear and whisper even more unexpected words.

"You're welcome." And Mukuro fell into a deep sleep, wondering how Tsuna had known.

When Mukuro woke up, he received another surprise (he was getting a lot of those). His beloved Tsuna was sitting next to his bed watching him with eyes filled with…eyes filled something he couldn't tell. In a flash that emotion disappeared and was replaced by concern.

"How are you feeling Mukuro? Dr. Shamal said that you'd be fine after a rest."

Surely, now that they were alone, he could say those words, those words which burned in his throat, dying to escape.

"Oya, oya Vongola, worried for little old me? How disgustingly sweet. Kufufu~ " and to top it off, a smirk. Mukuro felt like banging his head on something, perhaps then his sadistic, bastard side would shut up for a while.

Tsuna chuckled, "I'm glad you're feeling fine Mukuro. Would you like something to eat? Chrome's outside, you want to see her?"

Mukuro sneered "You'll probably poison my food and Chrome's probably been influenced by your stupid Vongola." Nope, bastard side still alive and kicking.

"Maybe porridge? It's good for recuperation. Don't worry, Bianchi won't cook it. I'll leave to let you and Chrome have some alone time." And Tsuna…Tsuna actually ruffled his hair, the Rokudo Mukuro's pineapple hair. Mukuro sat there, gaping. Did Tsuna gain the ability to read minds? If not how did he know exactly what to say? He sat there wondering until Chrome entered.

"Hello Mukuro-sama. Are you feeling better?"

"Kufufu~ I'm feeling fine darling Chrome. Did Vongola Decimo poison your mind?"

"Bossu is actually very nice Mukuro-sama. You shouldn't badmouth him so much." Mukuro inwardly sighed, even though he was very connected to Chrome, she still didn't see past those meaningless words but he guessed that it was partly his fault.

"Kufufu~ a mafia boss should always be badmouthed."

"If…if you say so Mukuro-sama." Chrome left soon after.

Mukuro leaned back his head resting on propped up pillows. He still didn't understand Tsuna. Why? How was Tsuna even able to understand him? Mukuro didn't get it but he figured it would soon stop and Tsuna would start hating him. After all, nothing good ever lasted long, especially for Mukuro.

Mukuro had to eat his own words. Two months had passed and Tsuna seemed to still have his mind reading ability. In fact, it seemed to have grown stronger. Throughout all his encounters with Tsuna, he would be greeted with one of those godly smiles, the kind that brought dead animals to life and made flowers bloom, Mukuro had lost count of all the nosebleeds he had. Moreover, he was able to hold a decent conversation with Tsuna, at least the imaginary voice in his head and Tsuna's actual voice seemed to have one while his real voice would continue to insult Vongola and Tsuna in general, and he was amazed by how well Tsuna managed to ignore the insults and could even stand the sight of his face. He could tell that Tsuna's guardians were amazed too.

Finally, after another month of work and Tsuna's pleasantries, Mukuro couldn't take it anymore, he had to know. He confronted Tsuna in his office, when he was handing in a report.

"Kufufu~ I won't be fooled by your mind games Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just by being nice to me you think I'll give up on the destruction of the mafia? You underestimate me. Kufufu~" damn it! That wasn't what he wanted to say. Tsuna gave him a long hard stare and Mukuro saw that strange emotion in those brown orbs again.

"You really want to know?"

"Kufufu~ Know what? You're wasting my time Vongola." What Tsuna did next scared Mukuro even more than the time he went through the six paths of hell. It went in slow motion, Tsuna stood up, reached over the sturdy mahogany desk which separated them and grabbed the front of Mukuro's suit. He pulled Mukuro closer and closer until their lips were a mere centimeter apart, Mukuro stared fascinated into those flame coloured eyes. Strange, was Tsuna in hyper dying will mode?

"I'll take that as a yes." And Tsuna closed off the rest of the distance. Tsuna's lips barely touched Mukuro's, merely a feather-like touch yet Mukuro was already craving for more. Mukuro's mind vaguely registered that Tsuna tasted like vanilla cream or maybe it was the coffee that Tsuna had been drinking. He could feel a single emotion poured into that kiss—love and Mukuro finally understood the strange emotion he saw in Tsuna's eyes. All too soon, the kiss ended. Mukuro stood there, eyes glazed over, staring at Tsuna as if he had grown another head and started speaking in baby gibberish.

Tsuna merely cleared his throat and said the three words Mukuro had never expected to hear "I love you". He then sat down and continued to do his paperwork, as if they had simply been talking about the weather.

"You—you what?"

Tsuna looked up; it seemed that his brain had finally processed what he did. He was blushing a vivid red and his gaze kept avoiding Mukuro's.

"Um…Um…never mind." he managed to squeak out.

"I said, what did you say Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro was near delirious with happiness and Tsuna thought that he could just get off with three words? Mukuro hated words but he still needed to hear them again.

"Um…I said that I loved you and would you go out with me?" it came out in a rush; Tsuna had reverted back to his fifteen year old self, blushing and stammering.

"Kufufu~ who do you think I am Sawada Tsunayoshi? Dating a mafia boss? I am _the Rokudo Mukuro._" Tsuna stared at Mukuro in horror and he paled considerably. Mukuro smiled and his gaze softened.

"But I guess I can make a compromise for someone who can read my mind." And he drew Tsuna in for another kiss.

Mukuro couldn't use words, but with Tsuna; he didn't need to. They were satisfied, together in their happy wordless world.

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p>Please review! should I add a chapter about their life after this story? If I do, I'll probably make it fluffy. and Thank You for reading, I hope you have enjoyed the story!<p> 


	2. Acceptance

I present Acceptance. I will be doing stories in alphabetical order. They will not be arranged in any chronological order.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters, merely the story which I am writing. **

* * *

><p>"JYUUDAIME! How can you be dating that pineapple bastard?"<p>

Even Yamamoto, who had gotten used to Gokudera's shouting, winced. However, Tsuna merely gave Gokudera a cold look.

"I fail to see how my lover has anything to do with you."

"But-But Tsuna, Mukuro tried to kill you, then he tried to possess your body to rule the world and destroy the mafia. There's no guarantee that he won't try to do so again. What if he's just using you?"

Yamamoto had always supported Tsuna but dating Mukuro was just pushing it.

"I know Mukuro well enough to trust him not to use me. Like how you two and the Vongola should trust me well enough to choose my own boyfriend!"

Tsuna's voice had steadily risen as he spoke and now he was pacing behind his desk.

"What's wrong with Mukuro? Didn't he help us with the Varia when we were fourteen? Didn't he save Chrome from certain death? How many fights has he been in because of us, for us?

And at most he's only tried to possess me five times, over five years! Plus, he's powerful! I wouldn't have to worry about him whenever he goes out! I know he's tried to kill all of us before but didn't you too, Gokudera?

No one's complaining about you being my right-hand man! Besides he's turned over a new leaf, like you and all the people who've tried to kill me but now work for me. Give him a chance!

Tsuna's tone had turned pleading towards the end.

"Jyuudaime…"

"Tsuna…"

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were shocked by Tsuna's outburst. They had rarely seen him so passionate about anything. At that moment, they made up their minds about Mukuro.

"If you're really serious about him, then…we shall support you!"

They threw their arms around him and pulled Tsuna into a hug.A …smirk appeared on Tsuna's face. Suddenly, the door opened and in strolled…Tsuna? Gokudera and Yamamoto's jaws dropped. They were a comical sight, first staring at the Tsuna they were hugging before turning to stare at the Tsuna who had just walked in before…well you get the idea.

The Tsuna who had just entered gave the trio a puzzled stare. Confused, he asked.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto…why are you hugging Mukuro?"

… …

Gokudera's screams could be heard for miles.

~Acceptance~

~fin~

* * *

><p>Acceptance finished. Hope you've enjoyed it. reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	3. Birthday

Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite or story alert Wordless!  
><strong>Disclaimer: no money is made from this fanfic. I do not own khr or any of its characters. Only the fanfic itself belongs to me and my imagination<strong>.

B is for Birthday, a Wordless Fanfic.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Devil's incarnate!"<strong>_

"_**Did you hear how many people he killed?"**_

"_**Several entire famiglias!"**_

"_**What! No wonder he's unwanted!"**_

"_**I heard today's his birthday…"**_

"_**Never mention today ever again…"**_

No one had ever wished him happy birthday, not those stupid scientists, not Ken or Chikusa, not even Chrome— Mukuro had gotten used to it or so he led himself to believe. That softened the impact of not hearing it on the day itself. He couldn't remember the last time he had been wished…maybe never. He should have known monsters didn't have birthdays, much less birthday wishes or parties. Yet he couldn't help but feel the desolation that surfaced when he arrived at the dark, empty Vongola mansion.

He had just returned from a month long mission, not even his darling Tsuna came to greet him or for that matter, wish him happy birthday. Mukuro sighed, the only sound in the mansion besides the dull thud of his shoes on the carpeted floor. As he reached the bedroom he and Tsuna shared, he could see a small glimmer of light. Hope swelled in Mukuro, he flung open the door, only to be greeted by…a lamp. Tsuna must have forgotten to turn it off…Oh! He left a note.

_**Mukuro,**_

_**Welcome back! Sorry I can't greet you in person. An urgent meeting came up and the guardians have to come with me. There's some food in the dining room. Help yourself.**_

_**Tsuna**_

Tsuna had forgotten, it was the lack of those two words "Happy Birthday" that screamed it. Loneliness laced with petty anger bubbled in Mukuro, he figured, since Tsuna had said "help yourself", he would. There was a tub of vanilla ice cream in the fridge that had his name on it. Never mind that Tsuna had threatened that anyone who even touched it would receive ten consecutive X-Burners. Mukuro deserved that one little treat, it was his cold, lonely, hateful birthday.

He strolled into the dining room, plotting an assault on the food property of others. Perhaps Yamamoto's exclusive sushi or Lambo's stash of grape candies or Ryohei's EXTREME SPICY PUDDING…maybe not. Mukuro flung the door open, plans all ready to put into place…

"SURPRISE!"

Mukuro stood there, dazed as confetti rained down on him; he turned shocked eyes to his lover's smiling face.

"Like it? Everybody helped."

"I did it for Jyuudaime not you bastard! Don't get any funny ideas!"

"Hn. You owe me a fight, Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro openly gaped at Hibari Kyouya, disbelieving. Even the feared cloud guardian was here, at his surprise birthday party? Two slim arms encircling him shook him out of his shock. Beaming, Tsuna tip toed and pecked his lips.

"Happy Birthday Mukuro!"

All plans forgotten, Mukuro grinned and hugged Tsuna back. Staring at the chaos his party had disintegrated to in seconds, Mukuro chuckled. He had a feeling that future birthdays would be just as noisy.

_**~fin~**_

Thank you for reading. Hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
